


A Cruel Fate

by Magikkittenz29



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Gen, M/M, Sobbing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikkittenz29/pseuds/Magikkittenz29
Summary: Roman was granted permission to set off on a solo quest to defeat the Dragon Witch, but she bested him. He now stumbles back, defeated - but determined - to recuperate and try again!But reality crushes his ideals, and Roman is left pained, and never to get up again.





	A Cruel Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I wanted to try and write some angst

 

 

 

Roman stumbled through the dense forest, clutching a large, gaping wound in his right side. He panted, wiping the sweat away from his forehead with his free hand. His katana was hanging off from the sash around his waist, and it was a heavy and painful burden he had to carry, the heavy sword tugging.

He coughed painfully, gripping a nearby tree, wheezing. Blood splattered onto the dark dirt below, making Roman’s eyes widen as he forced himself to keep moving.

He couldn’t die here, he had to defeat the Dragon Witch, he  _ had _ to. His friends were counting on him, he couldn’t  _ die _ pathetically sprawled here in the grass. 

He had to admit, it was rather cowardly to run away, but he was far too injured to argue that logic in his mind. Even though he had to retreat, Roman vowed to himself that he would slay her, he would slay the witch. He just had to patch himself up a bit. His mouth quirked into a half-smile as he thought about the reactions his current state would have his friends worry.

_ A bit too much _ , he thought and frowned.

He sighed and continued to limp back to the castle, where his friends resided. As a boost to stay alive, he thought about what would happen if he left this world, left his  _ friends _ , who he had soon grown accustomed to calling them his family.

He would leave Logan, his royal adviser to take the whole burden of ruling the kingdom on his shoulders, talking to nobles, hosting dinner parties and balls, remembering trade routes, finding a suitor. Roman felt his eyes prickling with tears as he thought about what devastating face Logan might make to show his obvious care towards Roman. He always did believe he had no emotions.

He would leave poor Patton, the chef alone, who would most definitely cry at the loss of his best friend. The sweet chef was rather friendly with everyone, always having a positive demeanor, and the thought of the knight’s death possibly  _ shattering _ that demeanor had Roman choke back a sniffle and continued moving, his feet growing limp and his side hurting much more now. Patton would never forgive him if he died.

He thought about Damien, the general whom he had fought alongside with, whom he had begged to go on this mission by himself. The man was often sly, cunning, and sometimes manipulative, but Roman could see the affection he treated his soldiers with. The knight fell onto one knee, his body quivering as he thought about the disappointed, yet horrified face of the general if he had passed.

Finally, there had been Virgil. 

Virgil, his sweet, sweet prince, the one whom he had vowed his loyalty to, and his love. The anxious, yet bravest soul he had ever set eyes upon. Oh, this hurts his heart the most. Virgil had almost been broken once, and Roman would never _ , never  _ forgive himself if he had that happen again to his beloved. The thought gave him a momentary surge of adrenaline and he got up. He had to keep going...but his vision grew hazy and he grew fatigued as he reached the top of the hill, the castle not too far in the distance.

He was close, so very close. A rest wouldn’t be too much harm, right?

He sank back down onto his knees, propping his back on a nearby tree trunk and taking in a raspy breath. It hurt to do so, but Roman had to get back. He had to  _ live _ . For his  _ family. _

But Roman needed a little break. A break wouldn’t hurt, would it? He sat with his back pressed against the cool bark, his side almost numb now. His breaths grew heavier, and his eyes threatened to close. It was at that, one,  _ painful _ moment, that the knight realized he wouldn’t get it. He  _ couldn’t _ get up.

It took a while for Roman to realize he was crying, tears dripping down his cheeks like a waterfall, falling onto the ground below him and wetting it. He sobbed, tilting his head up so that it hit the trunk of the tree. He let out an anguished cry and let the tears continue. Memories of his friends flashed through his mind. Every fun moment they had, moments where they comforted each other in times of darkness, moments where they fought but forgave each other in the end.

Roman tilted his head back down, his hair all mussed and sticking onto his tear-streaked face. His throat hurt, and his chest burned. He moved the hand covering his wound away, looking at the now-dried blood. Guilt hung heavy in his stomach like lead as he took in wheezing breaths. 

It hurt.

It hurt that he wouldn’t see Logan’s analytical face. Patton’s warm smile. Damien’s cold, but fond gaze. Virgil’s loving expression.

Another sob left Roman’s chest, before his last breath left him, to a cold and lonely darkness.

 


End file.
